


Le Coeur a sa mémoire

by Galou815



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galou815/pseuds/Galou815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS basé sur la chanson, le Coeur a sa mémoire des Têtes Raides, attention sortez les mouchoirs !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Coeur a sa mémoire

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQal0UbN0aU 

 

  
La nouvelle a fait trembler le monde entier, j’ai ouvert un journal un matin et c’était écrit, noir sur blanc.

_Rafael Nadal, le jeune joueur de tennis âgé de 22 ans, est décédé le 10 février à 9h36._

La suite je ne l’ai pas lu, mes larmes sont tombées sur le papier, se mélangeant à l’encre et rendant les caractères d’imprimerie illisibles. Tout c’était passé si vite. Je suis rentré un soir, après un entraînement et j’ai appris qu’il avait eu un accident. Encore un type saoul qui prend la voiture et qui détruit une vie sans une égratignure. Tout le monde parlait d’un banal accident, un léger coma, il allait sans doute se réveiller et dans un mois il serait sur pieds. Et j’y ai cru. Comment imaginer qu’un être dont on est si proche puisse mourir ? Comment imaginer qu’un jeune homme en pleine santé puisse décéder ? Comment imaginer que son sourire puisse s’effacer à tout jamais pour faire place au visage pâle et froid de la mort.  
Le léger coma s’est transformé en mort cérébrale, l’activité de son cerveau se réduisait à 1%. Ce génie de la raquette, ce petit prince du tennis, ce distributeur de bonheur, ce rayon de soleil était réduit à 1%. Il a fallu débrancher tous les fils qui le rattachaient encore à la vie. Et après la mort cérébrale ce fut … la mort. Le moment où la vie vous quitte définitivement, le moment où plus aucun espoir n’est permis, où même un miracle ne peut plus arriver. En somme c’était une deuxième mort. Comment supporter qu’un être que l’ont aime puisse mourir deux fois ? J’ai pleuré en apprenant cette mort cérébrale et lorsque je pensais ne plus avoir assez de larmes, j’ai appris sa mort, cette mort officielle, inscrite sur la Une d’un journal. Je n’ai jamais autant pleuré que ce matin là, les mains accrochées sur ce papier où coulait l’encre mêlée de larme.

  
 _Le coeur a sa mémoire_  
 _Il nous conte l'histoire_  
 _Des souvenirs enfouis_  
 _Aux creux de notre vie_  
 _Il refait le chemin_  
 _Nous tenant par la main_  
 _Le chemin de l'exil_  
 _Dans les parfums d'Avril_

  
Vous pourrez dire n’importe quoi sur lui, faire toutes les éloges que vous voulez, baisser la tête et faire une minute de silence, raconter sa vie dans un film que les gens iront voir, poussés par une envie morbide. Sortez vos journaux, vos feuilles de choux qui quelques mois plus tôt disaient encore qu’il ne gagnait que grâce aux drogues qu’il prenait. Vous l’avez roulé dans la boue et aujourd’hui vous voulez le porter sur un piédestal. Faites les gros titres en annonçant sa mort, mettez des images chocs, celles que vous avez prises juste après son accident. Quand des pompiers se portaient à son secours, vous et vos appareils photos vous vous êtes rués sur les lieux pour vos clichés : de la tôle froissée, une voiture compactée, un arbre déraciné, du sang sur l’asphalte et le pire de tous : son visage ! Son visage derrière une vitre brisée ! Son visage couvert de sang ! Les yeux fermés, immobile, on aurait pu penser qu’il était déjà mort mais vous l’avez tué avant l’heure.  
Faites ce que vous voulez, rien ne pourra me le ramener. Ecrivez vos articles, rien ne sera digne de lui. Inventez vos histoires, rien ne vaut ma vérité, sortez vos photos rien ne sera si beau et si terrible que le souvenir de mon amant dormant au creux de mes bras. Juste une fois, juste une nuit, la plus belle de ma vie. On s’était promis d’être réunis lorsque ma carrière serait finie mais sa vie a pris fin avant. Il ne me reste que des souvenirs, les mots, les sensations et les images gravées dans mon esprit et qui se rappellent à moi chaque fois que j’y pense. Mais mes plus beaux souvenirs sont ceux de mon cœur. Le sentiment d’amour, le sentiment d’avoir une raison de vivre plus forte que le tennis. Savoir que j’ai aimé et qu’il m’a aimé, voilà mon plus beau souvenir. Et je m’y accroche, pour tenir debout, pour me lever le matin, pour manger, pour jouer au tennis, je retiens précieusement ces souvenirs enfouis dans mon cœur et qui m’aident à vivre ma vie de la meilleure manière qu’il soit pour ne jamais le décevoir.  
Les mois ont passé, avril est arrivé, ce moment où le froid de l’hiver commence à laisser place à la douceur du printemps. Il y a un an à cette époque tu étais avec moi. Ma peau trop blanche contre la tienne nourrie par le soleil. Ton sourire réchauffant mon cœur meurtri après le départ de Mirka. Tes mains irradiant ma peau de tes caresses exquises. Tes lèvres caressant les miennes délicatement, passionnément, amoureusement. Voilà mes souvenirs, une nuit d’avril ou toi et moi n’avons fait plus qu’un. Et ce mois d’avril, un an après est une vraie torture, je suis au supplice, toutes ces sensations m’envahissent et je ne peux plus ressentir le bonheur de sentir les premiers rayons du soleil sur mon visage sans penser à toi.

  
 _Et quand il plie bagage_  
 _Il refait le voyage_  
 _Que nous avons suivi_  
 _En quittant le pays_  
 _Laissant sur le chemin_  
 _Tous ceux auxquels on tient_  
 _Sans espoir de retour_  
 _Tous ces romans d'amour_

  
Il est partit, il a fait ses valises et il est allé là où je ne peux pas le suivre. Il ne me reste plus qu’une raquette, une lettre enflammée et l’une de ses chemises. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de la prendre dans mes mains, de respirer son odeur qui peu à peu se dissipe alors que la douleur reste. Je relis sa lettre, je caresse son écriture du bout des doigts, ces mots tendres qu’il a écrits uniquement pour moi. Des phrases un peu maladroites écrites en anglais. Une langue que tu ne maîtrisais par encore complètement, mais qui faisait tout ton charme lorsque tu me murmurais ces mots à l’oreille, avec cet accent irrésistible. Je relis ces mots, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Evitant cette foi-ci de mêler mes larmes à ton encre, seule trace indélébile qui me reste de toi. Il paraît qu’il existe cinq phases avant la mort : la négation, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et l’acceptation. Tu n’as pas eu le temps de passer par ces cinq phases.  
Moi, j’ai nié. Combien de fois ai-je regardé mon téléphone en espérant recevoir un de tes messages ? Combien de fois ai-je regardé la porte de ma chambre en m’attendant à chaque instant à ce que tu surgisses de nulle part ?  
Moi, j’ai crié. J’ai crié ma douleur. J’ai hurlé. Je t’ai haïs de m’avoir abandonné. J’ai renversé les meubles, j’ai déchiré nos photos pour les recoller juste après.  
Moi, j’ai marchandé. Je voulais que tu reviennes. Juste un instant. Le temps de t’embrasser, le temps de te caresser, le temps de te dire adieu. J’ai supplié. J’ai fais des promesses, demandant en échange l’espoir de te revoir. J’ai voulu donner ma vie pour te rendre la tienne.  
Moi, j’ai pleuré. Je n’ai pas arrêté. Je me suis recueillit sur ta tombe, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J’ai regardé ce trou béant qui allait devenir ta dernière demeure et j’ai pleuré. Je suis rentré chez moi. Ma maison. Notre maison, semblait vide. Je t’ai cherché dans toutes les pièces avant de m’asseoir et de m’effondrer.  
Moi … je n’ai pas accepté. Comment accepter ?

Tu es partit, laissant les gens qui t’aimaient pleurer ton départ. Tu n’imagines pas le nombre de personnes qu’il y avait le jour de ton enterrement. Ta famille. Tes amis. Tes fans. Ils étaient des centaines, peut-être même des milliers. Tu es parti sans prévenir. Tu m’as laissé seul dans ce monde qui ne semble plus être le mien. Tu as mis fin à notre histoire qui débutait à peine. Notre roman d’amour. Tu m’as trahi. Tu as rompu les promesses qu’on s’était faites. Je voulais vivre avec toi. Je voulais t’épouser. Je voulais élever des enfants qui auraient porté ton nom. Et tous mes rêves se sont envolés.

  
 _Pleurons sur les guitares_  
 _Pleurons sur la mémoire_  
 _De ceux qui sont partis_  
 _Du creux de notre vie_

  
Pleurons. Pleurons ta jeunesse évanouie. Pleurons ta disparition survenue bien trop tôt. Pleurons ton sourire effacé. Mais souvenons-nous. Souvenons-nous de ta beauté. Souvenons-nous de ta gentillesse. Je garde en mémoire chaque instant passé avec toi. Je m’accroche à ton image. Je recolle les morceaux de mon cœur et je regarde nos photos. Caressant ton image du bout des doigts. Chérissant les moments passés ensemble.

  
 _Tout en serrant les poings_  
 _Vers leur sombre destin_  
 _Que nul ne peut chanter_  
 _Que nul ne peut changer._

  
Je me redresse lentement, je réapprends à vivre. Je serre les poings et me lève chaque matin en sachant que tu es là, tout près de moi. Je sens parfois ta présence. Ton souffle chaud près de mon oreille. L’écho de ton rire. Je ne peux rien faire à part continuer. Avancer. Me battre. J’ai repris ma raquette, j’ai repris ma place de numéro un. Chaque fois que je gagne un match, il est pour toi. Je suis devenu une machine, un automate qui détruit tout sur son passage. Je suis devenu un être froid. Ignorant les regards attristés ou écœurés qui me poursuivent depuis que j’ai avoué notre relation. Tout le monde me déteste. Et je déteste tout le monde.

  
 _Et pour que leur histoire_  
 _Demeure en nos mémoires_  
 _Ne laissons pas les mots_  
 _Transformer en lambeaux_  
 _Tout ce qui fut la vie_  
 _De ceux qui sont partis_  
 _Sur les routes d'exil_  
 _Dans les parfums d'avril_

  
Je veux que tout reste intact. Les objets que tu as laissés chez moi sont restés à leur place. Je ne laisse pas les mots m’atteindre. Les insultes qui auraient pu me pousser à quitter le tennis. J’entre sur le terrain. J’oublie ce qui m’entoure et je joue. Je garde les images les plus joyeuses dans mon esprit oubliant les moments difficiles, et je me bats, pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Je sais que tu n’aurais pas aimé me voir ainsi mais je n’y peux rien. J’ai dû construire un mur autour de moi.  
Nos familles se sont réunies autour de moi. Ta mère m’a accueillis comme un fils. Ta sœur m’aime comme un frère. Je me sens bien seulement lorsque je suis avec eux. Ils me parlent de toi. Et j’apprends à te connaître. A connaître l’enfant qui est devenu l’homme que j’aimais.  
Je continue mon errance. Je continue de hanter les cours de tennis. Et je respire de nouveau ce doux parfum d’avril. Moi en toi, toi en moi. Nous deux ne faisant plus qu’un.

Tu étais mon évidence. Mon havre de paix. Un abri pour mon âme. Tu étais mais tu n’es plus. Les souvenirs s’effacent mais le cœur a sa mémoire.

Fin

 


End file.
